Is It True
by MaisxxCullen
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New moon she finds her self in a bad situation with no one's help but as soon as she is changed she join's the Daneli coven with two others. However, when she receives an unsettling phone call she sets of on a journey that will cost her her life alone, or so she thinks. Will she reach Edward in time or will things go from bad to worse!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so give it a chance and sadly I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does **

Chapter 1- News

Dear Diary,

I was thinking today is my 5th year without him 5 years since he left, two years since Charlie died and finally 3 years since I was changed. I'm a vampire now, I know that this is what I wanted when I was human but that was before he left and I thought we would spend eternity together but I was wrong I thought he loved me. Then they left me all alone I thought he didn't love me anymore I thought he left because I was a human we couldn't do anything I was too delicate But only yesterday did I find out that he did love me… That he left to protect me.

_I was with the Denali's when the phone rang since I was turned I was cautious with everyone and phone calls were worse I didn't know anyone and I hated meeting people. Anyway, I went to the phone to check the number and I instantly froze I knew that number off by heart and I have been waiting for them to call so I could speak to them and tell them everything. I quickly grabbed the phone and dashed out to the top of the highest tree then pressed answer and held it to my ear, when I heard the sobs I froze… had something happened to one of them… if so which one… why would they call here if they were upset… would they be ok with me being here? I heard Alice's voice but it was getting over ruled by sobs I couldn't hold it in anymore "Alice? Alice what is wrong are you hurt, Do you need help" somebody gasped over the phone then I heard Esme in the distance asking if she heard right Alice suddenly squealed umm… I hope she does remember I have ears. She suddenly started speaking at vampire speed so I had to listen carefully and to my surprise I understood everything." OMG Bella is that you? How are you alive? Shoot Edward. Anyway, Bella I really need to tell you something… I know you will be very upset but you see I had this vision and err-" I stopped her as soon as she started to delay what she was telling me " Alice what is going on, what is wrong with Edward and why are you all trying to muffle your sobs what is making you so upset" she again started so I braced myself no one can kill a vampire can they well not really "Ummm well you see Edward left to protect you and about 6 months after we left I had a vision where you died and Edward kinder went mental. So he went to the Volturi and pleaded to die and-" I couldn't stop it so I just let out a strangled sob and I cried and cried "oh Bella I'm so… sorry I'll come and get you so you can come to my house and see the family again and this may sound strange but even Rosalie is feeling distraught and knows how you feel by losing your mate, her humanity has the same meaning as Emmett has to her, so she won't be hard on you in fact she has warmed up to you immensely and even confirmed that she misses your heartbeat and your personality… please let me come and get you I'm missing my little sis" I quickly said yes and put the phone down and cried until everyone had tried to calm me down and left me too it knowing nothing will work I only stopped when Alice came and here I am now and she is really here with me…_

I closed my diary with a loud smack as Alice drove up onto the Denali's drive, I was bouncing in my seat I haven't seen Alice in 5 years and even though she wouldn't of changed I couldn't help but wonder. When she finally got to the door I ran as fast as I could, (and got there in 3 seconds) swung the door open and launched myself at her. She caught me and held me close after 3 seconds she held me away I looked at her rejection flooding through me as if someone had just tipped an ice cold bucket of water over me "I can't hear it" she exclaimed I looked at her sadly and she just stared at me "Bella? Why can't I hear your heart… why aren't you blushing… when did you get golden contacts… AND WHY ARE YOU NO WARMER THAN ME!" She screamed I flinched away from her cold voice. I couldn't find my voice I knew that all the Cullen family loved the sound of my heart but I didn't know why she was being so… so un-Alice-like it was very disturbing. I closed my eyes and ran out at full speed and thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear everything the Denali's and Alice were saying so I kept running until I couldn't hear them anymore However, after about two hours Alice came to look for me and it was as easy for her as it was for me to track people so she found me in no time. I knew she was guilty by the look on her face but I was still angry that she flipped if she only wanted me for the humanity then she could go back to her family and I would stay alone, but she came to apologies. She jumped up to my branch sitting next to me wrapping her arms around me "Bella, I'm really sorry I lost control I was just shocked every time I remember you the first thing that came to mind was the sound of your heart but I'm so happy you're here I thought you were dead I got a vision that you jumped off a cliff but I never saw you come up, what happened?" That is the one question I don't know the answer too. "I don't know I hit my head and saw back I fainted and so I don't remember anything so…" Alice looked at me before catching me a massive hug "Bella- for the sake of what it's worth I really am sorry…"I stared at her while thinking up an answer once I had one and was sure that my story was straight I said in a small whisper "Yeah you might be but you can't keep something like that from me then ask me why my heart wasn't beating" finally grasping that she had come to apologies "Yeah I know B but you still want to come back with me. I don't like Laurent!" She could of yelled the last part and I think he still wouldn't of heard her, anger shot threw me I'd forgotten all about Charlie with the new news "Laurent killed Charlie" I whispered really quietly, that quiet I was surprised she heard me. She gasped and drew in a sharp intake of breath "Oh my… I am so sorry. I did not ask and why did not I see that or you being changed-"she carried on mindlessly "oh yeah Bella do you have a power" she said after a couple of minutes of her talking to herself, I chuckled this was going to be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first FanFic so give it a chance and sadly I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does **

Chapter 2- Past, Future and present

_This was going to be fun._

I smiled at her to receive a worried one back and took us back an hour; there I sat with my diary in my hands curled up in a ball crying. She gasped I just smirked is was the only way to keep from exploding into sobs all over again, I took us back a few days and there I was curled up in a ball crying again she gasped and reached for my hand, I took it gladly, and then I brought us back to the present. "Bella? What did you just do? Was that you? Why are/were you so upset? Are you still sad?" she rushed out and my eyes widened how she could talk so quickly was beyond me. "Jesus Alice one at a time… I can control the past, present and future… yes that was me… I was so upset because I was missing my family and I had not gotten over that my mate had been just confirmed DEAD! In addition, yes, I am still sad but I have one person back and am hopefully going to see the others soon" I said confirming all her questions almost definite that there will be more to come. I have never been more wrong "oh bell aim so… sorry if only I knew what had happened can we go back to when we left I want to see how you were… you weren't too bad were you?" I winced at the memory but did as I was asked.

We are stood in my room._ I was sat on the rocking chair that my mother had left behind staring out of the window not eating, drinking, sleeping or doing anything. I was watching my life fly by and doing nothing about it all I could think and feel was worthless because he left, he didn't want, after all the times he said that he loved me every word, every caress was a lie I always knew I wasn't enough. He could of just say instead of let this go on this far did he want me to be in pain? Just the poor human girl who fell for a vampire. Why did he always make me seem special make me think so highly of myself, I wished I could go back in time…? Go back in time to make everything right!_

Yes, make everything right… go back in time. I looked at Alice, who was now crying dry sobs, and she looked at me after hearing my (almost) silent prayers I started jumping up and down and thanks to the lack of concentration the room started to spin around us merging with the present so I had to concentrate to get it back to normal. When I did I launched myself a Alice who caught me only just she gave me a look which made me remember that she didn't know what was going through my head so I began "Look Alice, I know a way where we can get Edward back… we can-" Alice interrupted me and I knew exactly what she was going to say but I let her get it out of her system "we can't get Edward back he is dead I wouldn't of thought you, of all people, Would of forgotten!" I looked at her she sure was a bit dumb at times I think she forgot where we just were, what I can do "Alice! I'm in control of time we can go back in time to save him… it will change the future immensely but if it's what I have to do to save him well I'll do it you don't have to come but I could do with a vampire with more self-control than me with me it's up to you though" She thought about it for a while then turned to me with an apologetic look on her face but I could see in her eyes a plan was burning up in her "Bella-" she started but didn't finish "yesss" I said even though I knew what she is going to say "Bella, I can't come. Jasper will want to come and if it comes to the volturi he will want to fight as will them, but I can't let him die this way I'm so sorry" she finished I looked at her reassuringly "Alice it's ok, I would do the same… It was nice to know you, you're the bestest, craziest most loving sister in the world and I hope that life goes well for you and jasper. Please will you tell Esme that she is the most loving mother I have ever met and I love her as if my own… Please tell Carlisle that I said thank you for everything he has done for me. Tell Jasper that it was never his fault I was in a room full of vampires and I was human so something had to of gone wrong it, could of happened to anyone. Tell Emmett he is the wackiest brother ever and I love him loads I hope he has a good future… Tell Rosalie I know that she hated me but even though the hatred glares shot through me like knives I hope she is ok and has a happy life, the one she has wished for, and I know why she hated me… tell her I didn't have a choice but to be turned and… I-I love her tell her I don't care if she still hates me but I will always love her…" I chuckled at Alice's expression for the first time ever she couldn't say anything but stare at me wide eyes before she broke down heavy sobs breaking through her chest and throwing herself at me. I just held her until she calmed down enough to lift her head and stare at me through tears that would never fall; I was debating whether or not to tell her but in the end decide to. I looked down at her sadly but got a question look back "Alice… I haven't told you everything about my change and a few lies have been told… you see when he left I-"She looked at me mouth agape realizing what I was about to say "NO! - tell me it's not true… why wouldn't you tell me… I saw it but didn't think it was true- can I see them" I thought for a moment before calling "Allie, Renesmee" she looked at me before asking about the names… I took a deep breath before "When they were born all I could think were you and Rosalie so Allie stands for Alice and Rosalie and Renesmee is a mix between Renee and Esme so uhh yeah. Middle name are Carlie, Carlisle and Charlie, and emmer stands for jasper and Emmett so oh yeah there last name is Cullen" she looked at me as if I had grown another head then wrapped her arms around my shoulders knocking us from the tree we fell from the tree on to the rocks laughing the she pulled me in to a bone breaking hug I hugged her back and then the bit I have been waiting for the least goodbye " ok Time to go if I'm going to get there in time for the last time by Alice" I said chocking on my own breath her eyes tiered up and she chocked out a word which sounded like Bye so I ran and I heard small footsteps behind me I turned and saw Alice curled up on a rock with Allie and Renesmee stood next to her but that only made her cry harder so I made them leave but They couldn't help but give her comfort she had to it was her talent well part of it (she could read your mind but only one at a time, she could feel your emotion, she can see the future a bit, she wasn't so tempted by blood, she was very strong and was very beautiful and couldn't help but comfort you as was Renesmee) so I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around them and pulled them away but I couldn't move as Alice was dragging me towards her begging me not to go so I had to do this "Allie Renesmee stay with auntie Alice I have to do something very important and I know you will be safe with your other family I love you both very much don't forget that…" I kissed both their heads and squeezed Alice's hand Turned and ran… This was my life from now on alone and tracking, The pain burning up inside me was deadly but reminded myself that this was for them. _For them!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey… as always I do not own twilight I hope you enjoy and review! sorry this chapter is a bit short but i will make it up to you **

As I ran I thought and as I thought I remembered. _December__ 2007 2 years after 'he' left __I__ and the twins had decided to make a __surprise__ visit to Charlie. I missed my dad __immensely__ but __I__ was also worried what this visit would do to me, __I__ have __May__different__ memories of him in __this__ house and it would be very hard to ignore them. I have __tried__ so hard but with the twins around it __am__ close to impossible, __everything__ about them reminds me of him. Their copper hair and bloodlust, their crooked smile and intelligence the only thing that reminds them that they are partly mine is their eyes they have my brown eyes. When we got there I __approached__ my dad with a weary smile and had __barged__ the twins forward, slowly they got the __courage__ and went up to my dad who greeted them with a warm smile. I noticed that a small smile had __appeared__across__ my face but that had gone as soon as my dad had spoken "You must be hungry after the long drive why don't me and your mum get the luggage from the car and you two can grab a snack" I chuckled at their faces "we're ordering pizza later" he added after an afterthought Then the girls cheered and hurried up to the kitchen.__ Once they had gone dad pulled me in a bear hug then after a couple of seconds flinched back as my cold skin interacted with my skin, he gave me a worried look which I ignored at hurried back to the warmth. When we got inside Charlie demanded me to go and show the girls and 'I' where we would be sleeping and while we're upstairs Charlie put the fire on I scowled hearing the scraping of his chair as he sat down to read the newspaper. Rennesmee me asked what I would do about not eating and I smiled and told me plan while Allie danced around the room, she reminded me so much of Alice, I could tell she was listening to, she reminded me also of Rosalie. I walked down stairs with the twins on my heels and as expected I got the question "Bells have you had any dinner I am ordering Pizza" I nodded my head but had to think of the girls to "The girls could do with something though they didn't eat their dinner" I lied quickly, thankful that the transformation has done wonders with my lying. He seemed to believe me and moved to ask the twins which toppings they preferred and obviously it was pepperoni that was his to when he was human. That night I watched the twins sleep suddenly realize why he was so interested watching me sleep (they talk in their sleep too) but by dawn I had gone back in thought staring out of the open window. Suddenly, I felt a jump on my back and fell out the window before I reached the floor I had thrown them through the open window and fell onto the floor encase Charlie seemed to wake at the bang of my body. He did. Allie Rennesmee and Charlie emerged from the front door all in dressing gowns and slippers the sight made me chuckle slightly but recovered before Charlie noticed that falling out of the window did me no harm. When he noticed that I wasn't hurt he sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'never gonna change' he offered his hand but I shook it away and pulled myself up then walked past him towards Allie who was softly crying. " what's up honey" I asked pulling her into a hug, she looked up at me through teary eyes " I am so sorry mummy I didn't me to push you so hard I lost control" after I finally understood what she was getting so worked up about I pulled away to look her in the eye "Baby… I'm not mad you were only playing and I know you… You have Alice's energy" I told her finishing with a wink. She giggled and I beam back at her. _OMG I miss them so much but I have to get to Edward, without him I would be lost I need him whether he likes it or not.


End file.
